


Offering mercy

by linuska



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Meta, POV First Person, Short, Snippets, Video Game Mechanics, it's a retell of a game I had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linuska/pseuds/linuska
Summary: I don't like being imposter.I usually just go for small lobbies with only one imposter because I like to just try and win by tasks.But obviously they're the hardest games to find.Especially if you blacklist the Skeld because you're tired of playing the same map every time.
Kudos: 14





	Offering mercy

I don't like being imposter.

I usually just go for small lobbies with only one imposter because I like to just try and win by tasks.

But obviously they're the hardest games to find.

Especially if you blacklist the Skeld because you're tired of playing the same map every time.

So I just got into a 10 players lobby on Mira HQ

Except that by the worst of luck I get to be imposter.

I try to be careful. First kill on Mira is easy because you can just target the person that gets behind on the launchpad. By luck someone already opts me off because they saw me in a group of people without me saying anything (bastard luck). The second kill I go for the greenhouse, because it's isolated and there are few tasks there, gets you enough time to form an alibi. Except that by my clumsiness I accidentally self report the body. I manage to bs my way out given there are still a lot of people around and no one is taking attention to who's where. Internally I panic. I was this close to just revealing myself and I already feel bad for the players I killed. I think, I could just let everyone finish their tasks and give them the victory, I don't like playing impostor anyway, it'll just be a fast game and then we'll rematch. It works for the first minutes. The crewmates present a lot of opportunities to me to kill them, sometimes it's even tempting, but I really don't want to, I know I'm not going to get out of it anyway, just, please, stop being so vulnerable all the time. More time passes and everyone seems to be doing their job just well, as I hoped for. Nothing gained nothing lost.

That is untill they start calling emergency meetings. They accuse eachother to be acting sus. They start to eject eachother and they keep getting ejected on the base that they tried to put the blame on someone that turned out not being the imposter. I'm just sitting in the corner, sometimes I try to reason with them "if we just finish our tasks we can still win" we being them. But they don't listen to that they just keep their game of passing the buck, the tasks bar has not grown for the past five minutes now.

They're doing my job better than me all by themselves.

I start to think, if they keep on I might win out of numbers and luck alone.

That is untill the last sixth member gets ejected without me doing anything.

There's five left of us.

How far can I go with it?

White gets left alone in the cafeteria while the others go check in admin. If he was going to keep on with his tasks I don't care anymore.

When the body is found they just keep pointing fingers at eachother. That's the first time in the match I don't skip voting.

Now there's only three of us left. We don't move away from the emergency button. 

When the meeting gets called the others have already casted their vote.

"Guys, I"

"We already voted, it's only you left."

"...I didn't even want to kill you"

I tried to warn you. I told you to just get going with your tasks. You didn't listen to me. You were so absorbed in your quest to find the imposter.

"I had fun

Thanks for the game."

Voting ends.

It's three votes against one.

The screen flashes indicating the end of the match.

With all the line of ghosts of the fallen crewmates, I see this as a victory.


End file.
